1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fermentation controller for controlling fermentation in a material production unit that produces a material such as sake (Japanese rice wine), beer, soy sauce, and the like by fermentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of fermentation controllers are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication Nos. 8-256759 and 11-341947.
The publication 8-256759 emits microwaves to a fermenting base material, measures an attenuation of transmitted microwaves, and controls fermentation accordingly to produce a fermented food. The publication 11-341947 measures the temperature and electrical conductivity of a fermenting liquid and controls the fermentation of the fermenting liquid.
These related arts control fermentation to provide objective materials.
The related art that emits microwaves affects fermentation by the radiated microwaves. The related art that measures an electrical conductivity affects fermentation due to corrosion of the conductivity measuring electrodes that are in contact with a fermenting liquid. None of the related arts, therefore, is able to correctly control fermentation.